


Lascivious | Howard Stark

by thorsthot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Howard has been stressed by work lately, so you give your man something he’s been missing.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Reader, Howard Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lascivious | Howard Stark

Oh, the things you would do for your man. You knew Howard had been stressed. He was in and out of the offices, doing loads of different projects and having meetings back to back. Hadn’t been eating or sleeping much. Rarely at home, and when he was, it was mostly to shower or something. There wasn’t much that you could do to help him, besides give him your full support. However, you wanted to do something a lot more special for him. After all, he does deserve it for all his hard work. And of course, he has to miss you, right?

Which is why you’re waiting up at home for him. Black lace lingerie forming your body, as well as the garters and thigh highs to match, with a nice silk robe covering your body. Your heels clicked as you walked around the house, performing standard household chores while looking pretty as could be. Walking by a mirror, you stopped to check your looks. Hair still maintaining its curl, make up still holding up perfectly, and you check your breasts just cause. You smile at yourself, quite seductively before walking into the kitchen to grab a wine glass, two actually.

Howard had called you not too long ago, stating that he’d be on his way home soon. But quite frankly, this had been the longest thirty minutes of your life. You pour some wine into the glass, smelling it before taking a sip. The bitterness coating your tongue in such a sweet way. All of your nerves focused on it, you didn’t even notice Howard walk into the kitchen. His arms wrapping around you in such a warming embrace.

“Mmm, can I have some?” He asks, his voice slightly heavier than usual.

“Yeah, let me pour you a glass,” You reply and turn to him, clutching your drink to your barely clothed chest. But before you got the opportunity to, he takes the glass from your hand, drinking it.

Setting the glass down, he licks his lips before setting his eyes on you. The tension was just enough to make you wet. There was something there between the two of you, the heat, the hunger and the absolute need to love each other again. After all, it’d been so fucking long since either of you had felt each other’s touch. You both knew it, and it was certain that you both could feel that same tension.

His eyes scan your body, practically undressing you as he went on. Discarding each article of clothing with his eyes as he’d do with his hands. His hands rise and grip your hips, as his eyes meet yours once again.

“My lovely girl, you’re so dressed up,” He says, kissing up your neck. “Tell me, doll, is this all for me?”

You can hardly talk, it’s been so long, you could possibly come over the edge from this simple action. His hands untying the robe from around your waist. Obviously, under some kind of spell, you discard your robe, your eyes never leaving the gaze of his. Mindlessly, you push the glasses and wine out of the way, lifting yourself onto the table. He plans himself between your legs, nipping and sucking on your neck.

Your hands entangle in his perfectly messed up hair while he grips your thighs. His lips are so soft against your skin, it’s like he’s supposed to be there. But you stop him, tonight is supposed to be about him. He steps back a bit, giving you a confused look. Carefully, you hop down from the island counter, trading places with Howard. He backs up against the counter and you squat down, your palms ghosting over his crotch. You lick your lips looking at him before planting a soft kiss at his crotch area. You unbuckle his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear and he reveals himself to you. You grasp him in your hand, warm to touch as he grows for and more at practically every second.

You play with him a bit, slightly teasing him. Slapping his cock on your tongue before you trace your tongue over the head. It’s teasing like this that makes Howard want you more, especially during the times where he’s been so absent of your touch. He’ll often think about you while he’s at the offices. Thinking about how you stroke his cock and suck him off. How you’ll swallow his seed like it’s a glass of rosè and kiss him like you’re meant to.

And often in those moments, he’ll have to excuse himself and stroke his cock until the tip is red and beating, threatening to explode, and he does. Covering his hands in such a mess that he has to make the extra effort of cleaning up after himself.

Though at this moment he’s in such a trance that his mind as gone blank. His nerves are tense with all of the pleasure, yet none at all while you aimlessly tease him. But you lower your mouth onto him, hollowing out your cheeks as you suck him off. You move your head around, up and down, in figure eight of sorts. The deeper his cock inches down your throat, the more you gag. The spit slowly sliding down your chin, but it was such a sight to see in Howard’s opinion.

He holds your head, slightly tugging on your hair. At this point, he’s thrusting slowly inside of your mouth, not making you work your jaw too much. You stare up at him with your eyes dazed and dripping with tears. The staining of your not so waterproof mascara and eyeliner cascading and curving around your face. And he pulls his cock from your mouth, that signature line of spit trailing as he slaps his cock onto your cheek.

“I need to be inside of you, lovely.” He sounds out of breath as if he’d just done some heavy work. But if he were honest, you took his breath away. He’s so lost in your eyes, your fragrance and most of all, you.

He helps you up, before trading places with you, propping you up onto the island counter. Panties slid to the side, his hand reaches down to your aching wet cunt, brushing over your clit before dipping two of his fingers into you. He starts at a slow and steady pacing, working your insides to stretch you out for him. Your slick coating his fingers making sinful squelching sounds every time his fingers thrust in and out of you. While working you, he continued to read your responses. Studying how your back arches every time he curls his fingers up to meet your g spot. How you mewl out when he pressed his thumb onto your clit, teasing it with every move he made.

No words exchanged, just looks of sexual endearment. He caves though, removing his fingers from you. Adding icing to the cake you take his hand in yours, cleaning his fingers of all your nectar before he even got a chance to taste it for himself. You smile at him, while your hand moves to his cock, teasing your entrance with it. And as you needingly attempt to fuck yourself on him, his hand grasps at your neck.

His grip tightens around your neck just how you like it, moans struggling to escape your voice box, yet they do; higher in pitch. Your eyes are locked on each other, the heat in the room rising at every waking moment. Your hips moving faster (knowing your ass is going to hurt later from being on this counter), the head of his cock rubbing against your clit. He smiles, soft moans leaving his lips, his heart beating fast at the feeling and the sounds you’re making.

Originally, you only wanted to make sure he was set. That he would come and be relieved of at least some of his stress. But the feeling in the pit of your stomach was too much to contain and Howard couldn’t even be mad at you for it. Just to see you like this, ready to come and be fucked; fucked harder than usual was enough for Howard to be relieved of stress.

“I…” You tried to form a sentence, though you could only get a simple word out and it came out as a squeak.

He knew you were near your orgasm, he could feel it. And for a moment you broke eye contact to look down, the head of his cock beating red as dripping with pre-cum. Just the sight alone made your cunt tighten. With a quick and simple move, he pushes inside of you. One hand on your throat with the other on your waist. And he fucks into you slowly, unsure of whether he’s trying to prolong your orgasm or his.

Though, if he’s trying to prolong yours it’s no use. Your legs begin to shake as you squeeze around his cock. You stomach tightening then contracting, like a million butterflies erupted within you. Your moans turn into little squeaks and incoherent babbles about how much you fucking love him. You’re practically shuttering around him. Your eyes shut tightly and your vision is hot and dark. You’re breathing hard and you’re so hot, yet practically freezing at the same time.

It takes you a while to fully center yourself and come back down to earth. Howard never leaves you, doesn’t even pull out of you.

“Shit,” You breathe out and push him away from yourself, hopping off the counter and walking away from him. “What are you waiting for? Come on.”


End file.
